The Past is Just That
by Mistress Taru
Summary: Gai and Kakashi investigate crimes by an enemy shinobi in the red light district of Konoha. Gai knows that Kakashi used to come here for entertainment, and the encounters make him uncomfortable. GaiKaka. Rated for mentions of sex, with some violence and language.


The Past is Just That

:::

Gai and Kakashi walked down a dark and dank street, heading for the red light district. But not for the reason one would think. Lady Tsunade gave them a mission. An enemy shinobi was skulking around the district, and apparently, gains chakra by having intercourse with people, while weakening these people in the process. Kakashi had said it was kind of like an incubus ninja. The two jounin turned the corner and they were there, blinded by neon lights. "Well, this place is as lively as ever." Kakashi said. Before he started dating Gai, he used to come to the district for 'release'. He looked over at his lover, who was definitely not happy to be here, and also a little nervous. "Gai, what's wrong over there?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"I don't like this place." Gai's huge eyebrows knitted together. "And our first stops are…" His voice trailed off.

"Where I used to go." The white-haired man finished for him. The incubus ninja didn't discriminate when he hunted for chakra. He would have sex with men and women.

"I'm worried, Rival." The Blue Beast said, turning to look at his friend. "What if they recognize you, or…"

"I disguised myself when I came here, remember? They don't know 'Kakashi.'" The Copy Ninja explained. "All we're going to do is ask them about the shinobi. You go to this one…" Kakashi pointed to the one called The Red Scarf. "And I'll go to that one…" He pointed to the one across the street called Ecchi Erotic. Both of them were gay brothels. "And we'll meet in the casino next to it to discuss what we've learned. Alright?"

"…Alright." Gai replied. He really wasn't comfortable with this. He had never even thought about setting foot in one of these places before; the only person he was ever interested in sexually was Kakashi. He's always been in love with the mysterious ninja, and never thought of anyone else that way. Kakashi was already halfway to Ecchi Erotic. Snapping out of his thoughts, Gai took a deep breath and walked into The Red Scarf. He was surprised to walk into a pretty nice lobby that was romantically lit and well-furnished. The next room was a bar, which seated a few customers and their dates for the evening.

"Well, hello there, handsome." The man at the lobby desk called to him. Gai was taken aback; he'd never been called that before. "Ooo, you're a ninja! We hardly ever get any of those. Do you all wear such tight outfits?"

"I'm not here to do business with you." Gai said sternly. "I'm here to investigate the crimes that have happened here recently. May I speak with the manager, please?"

"Oh, of course, handsome. I'll go get him. Please, go wait over by the bar." The man winked and went through a door behind him. Gai went into the bar, wanting to order a drink but wouldn't since he was on duty. The other workers turned to look at him.

"Oh wow, look at him!"

"He's so handsome and manly! He's definitely my type!"

"Look at that body in that tight spandex! Have you ever seen an ass like that?"

"I wanna see that ass out of spandex! Do you think he chose a partner yet?"

Gai felt really weird, like a tiger in a cage. He was… flattered, he supposed. But still, none of their opinions matter, all that matters is…

"Calm down, you horny dogs." A deep voice called from behind him. He turned to see a handsome older gentlemen in a yukata walking toward him. He must be the manager. "He's here to rescue us from the evil shinobi, that's all." All of the prostitutes whined sadly.

"I'll do what I can, sir." Gai said. "I'm Maito Gai. Please tell me what you know about this shinobi."

"Of course. Follow me, please." The manager turned to walk back down the hall and up the stairs. Gai followed. "A couple of nights ago, we got a new customer, requesting our strongest man for the evening. About an hour later, he comes back downstairs, bolting out the door. We thought that was suspicious behavior, so we went into our worker's room to find him like this." He opened a door and they went inside. Gai's eyes widened. A muscular man was lying in the bed, looking very pale and drained of energy. "The doctor said he'd be fine in no time, but I can't let this continue. It's scaring my men, and one of them even quit. The place across the street said this has happened to them multiple times, so the man must disguise himself differently every time."

"Don't worry. We will find out who did this and take them down." Gai gave the manager a thumbs up. Even though he didn't particularly like this place or lifestyle, the Noble Beast knew they were still innocent people who didn't deserve such treatment. It was his duty to protect the people of the village.

:::

Meanwhile, Kakashi was being told a similar story by the manager of Ecchi Erotic, only there were three prostitutes robbed of their chakra, all of them strong and muscular; after all, the more you exercise, the more chakra you gain. Still, they weren't ninja, who had much more chakra than the average civilian, so why even bother going after them? _Maybe to lure us out, then rob us of our chakra?_ Kakashi thought.

It was weird, though, pretending he didn't know the prostitutes or their manager, even though he knew them intimately, especially the three that were weakened (he had a type, it seems). The manager suggested to the former ANBU that he talk to Bunta, the last of their tall and muscular prostitutes who most likely 'got away' from the enemy. He was outside in the alley taking a cigarette break. Kakashi went outside and into the alley, finding Bunta easily (again, someone he knew intimately). "Excuse me, Bunta-san, was it?" Kakashi got wild-looking Bunta's attention. "Could I ask you about your experience with the enemy shinobi?"

"That depends." Bunta threw his cig to the ground and stomped on it with his foot. "You willin' to show me what's under that mask?"

"Please, I'm on duty right now. I don't have much time to fool around." Kakashi remained polite. Bunta was always like this, horny to a fault.

"Not much to tell. I got a weird customer last night, and we only got around to kissin', and then he decided to high-tail outta here without so much as a goodbye. What a prick. I'd never been so insulted. At least I got paid, though."

"Interesting, I wonder why he left?" The Copy Ninja asked.

"Maybe he was scared of me." Bunta said, coming closer to Kakashi. "Now, about that mask…"

"Didn't I say…?"

"You said you don't have much time. That's still time in my book." Bunta inhaled sharply, taking in Kakashi's earthy scent… suddenly, his eyes widened. "Wait, you smell like… Kantaro?"

Oh no, that was the name Kakashi used when he would come here in disguise. _How did he know?_ "I'm sorry, you have the wrong person." He needed to remain calm.

"No, I don't. I never forget a smell. I ain't an Inuzuka for nothin'."

Shit. Kakashi's eyes went wide. There was no getting around it, he'd been recognized.

:::

Gai walked across the street, heading to the casino to meet with Kakashi. He was about to cross the alleyway, when he heard a familiar voice shout "Take your hands off me!" He ran over and peeked around the corner, watching his Eternal Love push away a man about as tall as himself with spiky black hair and wild eyes.

"Well, what do you know." The man sneered. "The infamous Kakashi Hatake is a buyer of cock."

" _Was._ " Kakashi made very clear. "I would have never slept with you had I known you were an Inuzuka." Gai started to get what was going on here. Still, that man didn't exactly look like an Inuzuka, since he didn't have the red tattoos on his face. He must've been an outcast of the family. "And let me just say, I stopped paying for you because of your annoying attitude, Bunta."

"My attitude, not my sex, right?" Bunta laughed. "So, was I good? It'd be an honor to know if the great Copy Ninja thought I was good. It'd give me some extra points at the house."

"You will _never_ tell anyone that I was a customer here." Kakashi said sternly. Bunta continued coming closer.

"Oh yeah? And how will-?!" Suddenly, Bunta was thrown against the fence by the former ANBU and put into a choke hold.

"I may have been submissive in the bedroom, but not while I'm on the job." Kakashi used his icy tone. "I will know if you tell. And I'm sure your family would like to know you're doing well. So let me say this once again; you will not tell anyone of my former activities here. Understand?"

"Sh-Shit!" Bunta squirmed, trying to get out of the hold but couldn't. This man was never trained to be a ninja. Kakashi wasn't even choking him that tightly. Gai smirked, admiring his lover's wit and strength. "Alright, I won't tell! I swear!"

"Thank you." Kakashi let go, and Bunta dropped to his knees, coughing. Seriously, the former ANBU wasn't choking him that hard.

"I guess you got someone to take care of your needs for free, huh? There's no way someone like you could have a boyfriend." Bunta continued to talk. Kakashi didn't answer as he walked out of the alley. Gai had crossed the way and quickly ran to the front door of the casino, pretending like he was waiting for Kakashi here the whole time. That Inuzuka struck a bad chord inside Gai when he said that. It's something the Noble Beast had always feared, something that was always in the back of his mind. But he didn't have time to think about that now; that's what he told himself. The white-haired man walked up to the Beast.

"You saw all that, didn't you?" Kakashi didn't waste time blowing Gai's cover.

"Y-Yes." Gai admitted.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed the show." Kakashi sighed. "Come on, let's go in." They went into the casino and found the nearest bathroom and stepping inside, locking the door behind them so they had somewhere quiet to talk. "You go first." Kakashi gestured to Gai. Gai told his story to his rival, and the Copy Ninja did the same. "Bunta said he almost slept with the enemy, but he left abruptly. I'm starting to think the incubus has a partner reporting to him via headset." He looked up at the youthful man, who was spacing out. "Uh, Gai?"

"Hm? Oh yes, I heard you. A partner, eh?" Gai put on an awkward smile.

"Gai…" Kakashi put his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "You can't still be jealous of those guys after, what, one and a half years?"

"What? No…" Gai actually tried to lie. Yes, he was jealous, and probably always will be. They had taken his lover way before he had.

"I haven't been here since we started dating. I wish you'd trust me."

"I do trust you, Kakashi!" That wasn't the issue. He knew Kakashi had kept his promise and had been faithful, but…

"Then why would you still be upset? Unless…" It clicked in the Copy Ninja's genius mind: Gai's hesitance, the conversation with Bunta, and worst of all, his own emotional issues, or lack thereof. "You think I'm using you for sex."

"…" The Beast wanted to speak, to lie again, but he couldn't. That was it. That was what Gai was afraid of all this time. He looked away from his friend, gritting his teeth. Kakashi was stunned, his eyes wide. He shouldn't be so surprised that Gai would think that; after all, Kakashi wasn't one to verbalize his feelings, if he had any. He thought he was getting better at that, though, but perhaps not. Above all else, Kakashi had never told Gai the 'L' word because… well, because he was afraid of it, and he wasn't sure. But he was absolutely sure of one thing.

"Gai, listen to me." Kakashi grabbed Gai's broad shoulders, shaking them once, forcing Gai to look at him. "Our relationship is more than just sex. I value our friendship, our rivalry, our time spent together. You're very important to me, probably the most important. I appreciate everything you've done for me, and I hear you when you say…" God, he couldn't even say those damn words in this context. He was such a coward; no wonder Gai was unsure. "I'm sorry. I know I'm a fucking wreck, but please, believe me…" He was silenced by getting pulled into a warm and strong embrace.

"That's all I needed, my Eternal Love." The youthful man whispered in Kakashi's ear. "Thank you. I won't doubt you ever again."

"Gai…" Kakashi hugged him back. They heard a scream coming from outside, followed by voices of concern. The two jounin immediately got back to work, kicking the door open and running outside. They pushed past a small crowd to go back into the alley, seeing Bunta lying on the ground unconscious. Kakashi pulled up his headband, opening his Sharingan eye. He saw a figure jumping over the wall straight down the alley. "Straight ahead! Come on!" Kakashi and Gai jumped on the rooftops and ran to the village wall, jumping over that and landing in the forest. "There." The Copy Ninja pointed to a pair of footprints in the ground, looking as if the culprits jumped into the trees from there in different directions.

"You were right as always, Rival. He does have a partner." Gai said.

"I'll go left, you go right." Kakashi said before taking off in his chosen direction. He looked back, watching Gai do the same. He used his Sharingan and his nose to track the enemy. The Sharingan saw an incoming trap and he stopped abruptly, cutting his finger and weaving a sign quickly before…

"Gotcha." A raspy voice said behind him.

"Dammit." Kakashi said, turning his head to find a tall, overly-buff ninja from the Land of Hot Water holding a kunai to his back. He wore a long black coat and a hat that hid his eyes. He was nearly as fast as Gai.

"Now, walk into the trap, or I'll kill you." He grinned. The Copy Ninja complied, and nodded to his furry friend, who stood undetected in the dark.

:::

Gai had opened the first gate to catch up to his opponent. He saw him just ahead. He jumped and landed in front of him. "That's enough." Gai's voice boomed through the trees. "You think you can outrun the Leaf's Blue Beast? You'll have better luck fighting me face to face."

"Maito Gai." The short, thin shinobi said flatly. He had short blond hair and a Land of Hot Water headband. He pulled out a whip and cracked it across a tree branch, the branch splitting off cleanly from the tree like a knife through hot butter. "I know who you are. And I know that this night will be your last."

"Ha! Impressive skills, young one." Gai pulled out his nunchaku twirling it about before getting in a fighting stance. "Would you kindly tell me what you and your partner are doing in my village?"

"I believe you already know. My partner, Bouji, is gaining power through taking people's chakra. However, we needed to lure the strong shinobi out. And you came. Your chakra will prove useful to my partner."

"So the other one is the incubus." The youthful man said, worried about Kakashi. "Then I will settle this quickly!" His nunchaku clashed with the whip and the two started battling.

:::

"You are a beautiful man, Hatake." Bouji said, having already cut the white-haired man's clothes off, including the mask. He had tied Kakashi to a tree with chakra-sealing ropes around his wrists and ankles. "You're much more my type than those other men I've been with recently."

"I'm flattered." Kakashi said sarcastically. "Aren't you going to drug me? I don't think I'll feel anything otherwise." He needed to keep this guy talking so that Gai could have time to get here. He had been for the past few minutes, asking him about his plan with his partner named Hijiki. Even if he needed to be drugged, he would do it to buy time.

"No, this needs to take place naturally." Bouji said, reaching out to touch Kakashi's cheek. "Whether you feel pleasure or not isn't a problem for me, though I will try to please you." He grinned, running his cold hand down Kakashi's pale chest. He groaned in discomfort when Bouji pinched his nipple. Bouji slid his hand down more, wrapping his fat, gloved fingers around Kakashi's dick, stroking it slowly.

"Nngh…" Kakashi hated this. Once upon a time, he wouldn't have minded getting felt up by another guy, but now this body only belonged to one man. He wasn't getting hard, not even as a reaction.

"Nothing, huh? Oh well." Bouji squeezed his hand around it painfully. "Sorry."

:::

Gai quickly defeated Hijiki, putting his nunchaku back in his leg warmer. "Gai!" He heard a monotonic voice call out.

"Pakkun?" Gai turned to see the little pug run up to him. "Where's Kakashi?"

"He's in trouble. The enemy has him tied to a tree and cut off his clothes." Pakkun explained. Gai's brows furrowed, starting to feel immense anger.

"Tell me which direction." Gai said.

"North-northwest." Pakkun replied, seeing Gai's rare, angry look.

"Fifth Gate, Gate of Closing, Open!" The Beast's skin turned red and he glowed green, running in the direction the pug said, leaving him in the dust. "I can't be late! Kakashi!"

:::

"Agh!" Kakashi groaned as a fat finger entered him roughly, going in and out quickly.

"I do this to make it easier for me, not you." Bouji said, liking the former ANBU's look of disgust. "I got a huge cock." He added a second finger. Kakashi groaned again, hoping Gai would show up soon. They both heard what sounded like a one-elephant stampede.

"LEAF…" Gai cried out in the night, appearing like magic behind Bouji. The tall man wasn't quick enough to react. "HURRICANE!" He kicked Bouji in the head, the force so big it knocked him through several trees. Gai landed in front of Kakashi. "Are you alright?" He asked anxiously.

"Yes."

"He didn't…"

"No, Gai." Kakashi smiled. "You arrived just in time."

"Good." He sliced away the binds with his kunai, looking at Kakashi's naked form. His clothes were next to the tree, completely destroyed. Gai pulled out one of his extra spandex suits and handed it to Kakashi. The Copy Ninja arched his eyebrow. "Sorry, it's all I've got." The Beast half-smiled. Kakashi understood, taking the suit and began putting it on.

"Ow." They heard Bouji say from several feet away. "What a boner killer."

"If you don't surrender now…" Gai's green glow expanded, putting his guard up. "I'll kill it for real." Kakashi's eyes widened, enjoying that threat from his lover.

"After I'm done with you, I'm going to take your precious boyfriend for myself." Bouji put his guard up as well.

"You will never lay your hands on him again!" Gai charged towards him, going for another Leaf Hurricane. Bouji was able to dodge this one. He was pretty fast for a big muscled guy, but with the Sharingan, Kakashi knew the Blue Beast was faster. The Copy Ninja decided to let Gai take this one while he put the spandex suit on and ripped off a piece of his sliced shirt to tie around his face as a makeshift mask. Kakashi turned back to the action, seeing Gai wearing Bouji down a bit, but obviously not fast enough.

"You didn't deny that he was your boyfriend. I hit it right on the head, huh? That's cute." Bouji said, taking out some shuriken and throwing them at Gai. The Beast dodged all three and went for a punch, but Bouji dodged and countered with a punch to the gut. Gai coughed and jumped back, regrouping. "I'm sure I'll fuck him better than you ever did."

"Sixth Gate, Gate of Joy, OPEN!" Gai's movements became blindingly fast and full of rage, landing every hit on the big man, the last punch sending him flying straight up into the air. Gai jumped up to be level with him. "ASA KUJAKU!" Gai screamed, shooting fireballs from his fists at Bouji, turning him into charcoal. Bouji crashed through the trees and hit the ground hard. The Beast landed on his feet, his skin returning to normal. He looked down at the crater he made with Bouji's body. "I think I overdid it." He said.

"I don't think so." Kakashi came up behind him. "I think he got just what he deserved. You didn't punch him in the dick like you said you would, though."

"Well, I…uh…" Gai looked at his lover, dressed in the tight spandex suit. His nose bled slightly, mindlessly babbling.

"You idiot." Kakashi smirked, pulling him in for hug. "Thank you, Gai." Gai blinked a few times before hugging him back, glad he was safe.

"You could have at least taken he with you, Gai." The two jounin pulled away quickly, turning to see Pakkun panting from running.

"Oh, Pakkun! That… that wasn't what it looked like!" Gai flailed about comically. "I was just… making sure the suit fit Kakashi!" He laughed nervously, patting his hands down Kakashi's sides.

"Gai, that tickles! Cut it out!" Kakashi pushed his rival away.

"I know this is exactly what it looks like." Pakkun interrupted their silliness to be met with a surprised look. "Come on, you didn't think I would notice? Kakashi has your scent lingering on him, like, all the time. And not just a normal scent." The two jounin blushed, looking at each other, then back at the dog.

"I had a feeling you knew, Pakkun." Kakashi smirked. "Just promise not to tell, alright?"

"My jowls are sealed. And Gai…" Pakkun said. The youthful man nodded. "If you ever betray Kakashi, know that my brothers and I will torture you till the end." It was hard to tell if he was being serious or not, but Gai went along with it, kneeling down and saluting the pug.

"I understand, Pakkun-san! I will never hurt my Eternal Love, but on the very slim chance I do, please destroy me for my crime!" Manly tears ran down his face as he rubbed Pakkun's little head with one hand while giving him a thumbs up with the other. Kakashi smiled at them, his two dearest friends.

"Thanks a lot for your help, Pakkun." Kakashi said. "I'll treat you later."

"No problem, Kakashi, Gai." Pakkun said before poofing back home. Gai smiled up at his rival, remembering that he was now in the green spandex suit. It was a little tight, since it was teen-size.

"You know, I could make you a custom one that comes with a mask." The Beast said. Kakashi kicked him over on his side.

"Let's just go report back to the Hokage." The Copy Ninja said, walking over Gai's body. He groaned when he sat up, but now he had a view of Kakashi's ass… the suit really was too tight.

"Y-Yes, Rival. I'm right behind you." Gai got up and followed Kakashi's behind – I mean… followed behind Kakashi.

:::

 **A/N** : Hello, FF readers. I'm glad there are people here who like GaiKaka. This is the first part of this story. It can stand alone from the second part, which is just the sex (I always try to add sex. ALWAYS.) If you want to read the sexy part, check into my **AO3** account (username **fieryhotaru** ) in a couple days. Lucky you get the sneak peek before my AO3 readers do!

Taru-chan


End file.
